mortal sorrow a death note story
by xXspringnightmareXx
Summary: my oc gets stuck in the world of deth note and falls in love with L. OMG PLZ REVIEW
1. tha beginning

hi.

this is a story about me. my names charlotte prichard daenyrus cloudborn and i was just the normal average girl that got stuck in death note.

(OMG sam if ur readind dis fan fic hi!)

i have longish hair thats dark blue on one side and de other is like crimson snow. i am majorly like in love with L from deth note and one day i got transported to where he was which was at headquarters. this is my story. it will make you laugh and cry and it will change ur life. i promise.

anyway 1 day i went to deth note and the world that was the place where deth note was set in.

it was lyk our world but theres shinigati and heaps of asian ppl but thats not racist becoz im part asian and whatever asian ppl rule espsh shinee! OMG! dat reminds me rote another fic on here b4 but i forgot my password to my account but anyway it doesnt matter! back to tha story!1

it was raining when i got to deth note and the coulds were coming over grey. it was so grey that it made me even more emo and depressed and i put my umbrella up to hide from all tha depression. i also were eyeliner that flecks out because it makes me look majestic and whateva im not trihard but it was starting 2 run in the rain so i went to find some cover and dukked under the anwnings that were in the streets of Tokyuo. oh yeh i forgot to tell you how i got there. i got there by finding a deth note that had a shinigati attached to it and it had dropped it in my world which is da real one and anywayz it is a boring backstory so i have the eyes and like killing ppl sometimes which is a plot twist for later though so shhhh.

when i walked under da awning it was outside of a bakkery and i lookd in and ther was L! i blinked my eyes in suprise becaz wtf? what was L doing in a bakery in Tokyuo? and then i remembered i was in deth note and pnched a wall becoz i was so stupid. argh. L would neva like me. but the he walked out and he lookd at me and he was so cute! he had black messed up hair that was black and messy and big panda eyes that see int2 your soul and make you feel like crying and pierced through my depressant.

"hello" he said "my names L."

OMG. it really was him!

"um hi, my names (AN i cant remember what her name is so its now panda amythyst crystal, okay? ) my names panda amythyst crystal... mother of pandas."

"oh.. thats a weird name." "yeah. oh wait i remember my real name now, its charlotte prichard daenyrus cloudborn, but you can call me C for short because there is kira and stuff and i dont want to get killed if you call me my real name."

L gasped. "you are so smart to use an alias. my name, is an alias too." "i know. but i also know ur real name, its L latiet."

he gasped again and dropped his cakes. "how could you possibly knw that?"

"becoz i read and seen deth note duh."

"omgz." he said. "you have to come back to headquarters to help me wif the case!"

"k."

and that was how i got involved in the hole kira mess! so much 4 my average life now i was helping L capture a crazy murder who was light. OMG! FANKS FOR READIN!11

TBC.


	2. l's plan

omg thank you so much 4 ur encouraging reviews. they made my day aand i didnt feel like cutting even except my mum made me clean my room so she waz heaps annoying and grrrr my lyf sucks so much. anyway i tried really hard to write L In character so thanks 4 saying that he was. enjoy the chapta you guys rocK!

* * *

headquarteres was only a couple of blocks away. me and L walked there in quiet and i could tell that he was thinking about something. he was so mysterios. my crimson snow hair whipped around me in the wind and rain. we got soked.

he intorduced me to everyone when we got 2 headquarters.

"everyone, this is charlotte prichard daenyrus cloudborn" he said and they all looked at each other. "but we have to call her C because of Kira and in case Light kills her."

"my son isnt kira!" sochiro protested but L shut him a glare.

i glanced around. light wasnt in the room. hmmm, i wondered, maybe this is a time b4 light helps them with the case.

everyone got up and they shook my hand and matsuda blushed and he was kind of cute (but not as cute as L im not a cheater. omg if my bf did that to me i would kill him with my deth note) and they sat back down and went back to work. i walked over to L.

"L" i said "where's Light?" "oh, he's out playing tennis with his girlfriend" he replied and sipped at some tea and crouched in his chair.

"why?"

"because.. shoudlnt you arrest him"

L sighed then he lookd at me and i stood still because his gaze waz priecing and hesitant. "even though you know that he is somehow kira that isnt enuf evidence to convict him."

i frowned. this was going to be more harder than i thought.

"however if youve seen deth note manga and anime" he conitnued "then you may be able to help us"

omgz. this was my chance to prove myself. maybe even L would like me. (dont worry he does its just going 2 take a while to build up the suspense. i hate it when ppl write that L falls in love with there oc straight away its so unbeliveable)

"what can i do"

"you could pretend to be light's girlfriend and be the second kira"

matsuda did something stupid and then everyone lookd at him.

"what" he said and i blinked in confused.

"do you have a plan to expose him" i asked and he nodded.

"yes. i just need you to do everything that i say. and i promise you wont get killed."

"k."

he leant in close and started whispering tha plan in my ear. my heart beat fastly lyk a flurry of tortured buttefly souls in my chest as he told me his plan and his secret weapon.. it was

SHINEE!

we went to the place where light was playing tennis and i got off my motorcycle. when i saw light i could have punched his stupid kira face right there becoz he is kira and kira is so frakking annoying and evil and he killed L OMG! he could neva be forvign for killing L. i walked up to him and while he was distracted watari shot his girlfriend who was kyomi .

"hi" i said and he lokkd at me.

i new that when he saw me, he had fell in love at 1st site.


	3. confused

Light walked up to charlotte prichard daenyrus cloudborne in what felt like to her in slow motion. he shook his hair and rainbows fell out and his smile was one that radiated charm brighter than any sun .C held her breath and suddenly became vry nervous. her hands shook and she clasped her fingers tightly inside of her leather motorcycle gloves. she had always hated light because he had killd L. but now that she saw him in real life..

she was afraid that this might have sparked something that she could have never believed would happen.

light walked to C and then he stopped. he didnt notice that kiyomi had been shot and killed but he probly wouldnt have cared anyway.

"L sent you here didnt he" he said and i looked like shock.

"how did you know that?"

"because im smart"

"okay"

" would you like to play a round of tennis wif me"

i nodded in nervous.

* * *

some time later, he beat me in tennis. i was suprised becoz i usually never lose and he smiled again and i tried not to blush. 'this isnt good' i thought 'i cant like kira because hes evil and hes a stupd god complex and i need to save L!'

"that was a good game" he said when it was over. i put on my leather gloves again and nodded.

"yeah"

"maybe we should have another round sometime"

"k.. wait as in like a date?"

he laughed.

"sure"

"k."

"how about tomorow and i'll meet you here?" "k, but next time i will beat you!" i promised.

"we'll see" he said and i walked away. i knew that watari was still watching from where he had hid in the trees from shooting kiyomi and i hoped that he couldnt see my blush from that distance.

when i got back to headquarters, L was waiting for me. he was sitting in his seat eating cake and he turned as i walked in.

"C are you okay" he asked and i sat down too trying to hide my confusion. "yeah" i said.

he looked at me in concern. "are you sure"

"yeah its nothing, i promise."

i could tell that he noticed that something was up tho but he sighed. ".. in any case, how did the tennis match go" "it was okay I think that Im light's girlfriend now and he fell in love with me at first site just like we planned."

"thats good. and kiyomi?"

"watari shot her so hes single."

"good. she was a necesary sacrifice."

he turned around and started eating more cake.

" also, while you were out playing tennis with light i contacted shinee and they agreed to do what i asked. matsuda is out discussing the finer points of the plan with them now."

i breathed in suprise. sudnnly, i felt worried for light but i lookd into Ls eyes and some of it went away. i didnt want him to die and i knew tht kira had to die so that he wouldnt and kira was light so light would have to die.. this was so confusing argh why did light have to pick up the stupid deth note. if only i could save them both.

and then, i remembered. i had something else that i had forgotten about felt around in my pocket for it and felt over its smooth sruface.

maybe if i used this i could stop light from picking up the deth note in the 1st place. then L's life would nevr be in danger from kira. but i would use it after Ls plan with shinnee of course because they are rlly hot and i wanted to meet them still.

my eyes gleamed. with this and the death note that i still had from b4 a plan formualted in my mind and i suddnly had a new resolve.

"im going to have a shower L"

"k"

"mayeb we could.. um."

he lookd at me.

"well maybe we could go out on a date ourselves sometime" i said and his panda eyes widened.

"no ones ever.. asked me out on a date before"

"oh well theyre kind of fun you go to the movies and eat ice crem and stuff."

his eyes widened even more. "ice cream?"

"yeah."

"k." he mumbled and i smiled. maybe i was just worried about likeing light before. there was no way that i could ever love him like L and anyway i wasnt a cheater. i bit my lips in nervous and hapiness then went to have a shower which was in the bathrrom. i took my crimson snow blue hair out from its bun and it tumbled around my face and L lookd at me b4 i left the room.


	4. luv

omgz. tha last chapta. it sucked so much. so i deleted it becoz i was probbly drunk and anyway it had justin bieber in it and i dont wanna write a stupid fic about justn bieber evn tho ppl will get angry if i use shinne! but OMG I LOVE SHINNEE! i wont write anything bad about them becoz ther all rlly hot xxxxxx

tha 4th chapter

i was pretty sure that L was starting to fall in love with me. it had been a day since i had been at task force hadquarts and he had lookkd at me when i had taken out my hair and evn agreed to go out on a date with me. i stood under tha shwer i felt like maybe i could just be a regular person and not suffering from so much darkness that plagued my heart and soul.

i turned the tap off and then got changd. i borowd some of misa's clothes befor and i wore a black singlet shirt with sequins and gothic crosses on the print and a skirt that was red and puffy it was rlly cute and L stared at me again as i walkkd out and my heart beat relly fast.

"are they amane's clothes" he asked and i nodded.

" she said that i could borrow them for a while and i wore them evn tho they look fake goff"

"they look.. nice" he said and i blushed.

i sat down and he was still looking at me with his black mystrios eys. "becoz im light's girlfriend now i have to go on a date with him tomorro"

he nodded. "thats right. did you find out any information about him being kira?"

"not yet.." i replied and folded my arms "but i no that he definitly is."

"oh.. i see."

he ate some cake.

"and seeing as youve seen the deth note manga and anime do you know what happens next?"

i thought about it and my silver purple eyes wanderd around the room in thoughtful. "well.. in the deth note manga and anime you were the one who waz supposed to play tennis with light.. and then you arrested misa amane."

"you mean.. this is different to what youve seen"

OMG. then matsuda walked in the room.

"hey guys. mogi's turned into a flower again. we tried watering him.. but it didn work like last time. should we inject his leaves with chocoalte sauce? i dont no what to do guys!"

"omgz" L said "what are you evn talking about matsuda. your drunk."

"no im not drunk! i swear it happened this time! hes getting pollen all over the chair and aizawas broke out in allergy"

L sighed and then he stood up and took his cake with him to leave the room. the mood was totes broken.

"about that date" he added tho, just as he was at the door and he turned to me. "i think i would like to.. go to that local bakkey. the one that i saw you at when we first met"

my breath caught in suprise "really?"

"i'll talk to you soon, charlotte prichard daenyrus cloudborne."

and thn he left.

i new that i lovd him then. he was everything that i ever dreamed of. he was gothic pale with panda eyes and emo hair. he was also so mysterous and smart and now he was evn becoming romantic. i was so glad that i got stuck in deth note becoz i didnt relly care if my old family thought that i was dead or whatever and skool was so boring and i didnt even have any friends before becoz i was too depressant.

but i wonderd why this deth note and the deth note manga and anime were different too. ther had to be a reason/

i sighed heaviy then left the investigation room and left to go and see misa.

there was something very important that we needed to discuss and evn tho shes stupid and fake goff i had a feeling that she could help me.


	5. not

**THIS ISNT A CHAPTA!1**

**authour note**

**oh yeah i forgot that matsuda was supposed to be out with shinee so just pretend he was bak okay? fanks. also hes so stupid he says most random stuff and i hope i got him in charcter okay OMGz stop telling me my gramma and spelling is bad, you are all such hisptas. just enjoy the freakig story GOD why do u evn read it if u dont lyk thats dum and makes me feel lyk cutting u r all horrible ppl and i take riting so srsly its like my lyf. also im pretty sure its spelled 'deth' becoz thats what it sounds lyk. anyway im gonna go listn to hate breed so whateva . also im changing my ocs name becoz its not emo enuf its going to be revealed in tha next chapter so read it k fanks, **


	6. luv u guys

omg. thers so much hate. i just wanted 2 write a story and channell my emotions but no 1 appreciates it. this is tha last chapta that i will eva write then i am going to go and jump off a bridge and die.

lolz jk.

im rlly just going on vacation with my parents. anyway i cut paper not my rists u stupid ppl GOD. but im giving up on this story becoz ppl dunt appreciate it and evn tho i think thats is awesum and in cahracter it is only making me more depressed. i give you one final chapta of my awsum story becoz in case ther are still some fans reading who think this is the best thing that they have read ever even better thn harry potter and lord of the rings combined. so goodbye and plz dont hate and anyway biiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

i only had a limited time to save L from kira now becoz ther was only one final chapta left and i banged on misas door and she quikkly gave me a make over for my date with L and then we went on a date and it was at the bakkery and omg! it was tha best day of my lyf ever.

but anyway theres no time to describe it becoz i hav to make tha story fit here so heres what happens

and L proposes to charlotte prichard cloudrne crystal and then she falls pregnant and they go to a concert with shineee. light went too and i had to pretend to be his girlfriend still becoz i was undercover and then shinnee stopped singing and tha singer dude said: "Im tha real kira! lolz"

and then light got angry and he killd him with his deth note and L saw him and he was taken to prison where he got raped and his stupid face deserved it.

me and L had a daughter and she was born in the spring around gazelles and mountains actually we were mountain climbing and we were a happy family and got married after in the fall.

matsudas still stupid but he has a wife who is sayu now too and OMG me and L live in a mansion and it was tha best eva. it evn had a garden maze and he made me a whole field full of roses and we kissd and i frgot about my emo and depression and i loved him so much.

then until one day, i woke up..

and i was transported to tha real world again which was my old 1 and my deth note was gone and L was gone and our daughter charline blak'k evangeline apple wyntersbane wasnt ther either. i cried from emo depression and culdnt take my lyf anymore i was so sad that i ate heaps of ice cream and i watched tha deth note manga and anime just so that i could see L evn tho he couldnt see me.

i neva recovered from our seperation and i think about him all tha time.

but then i remembrd that i had that thing in my pokket still and put my hand inside .it was a time turner i had forgottn about it completly becoz i realized that i wasnt relly in love with light b4 and neva bothered 2 save him and his stupid rainbow hair that lookd so perfect make me wanna punch him.

my fingers turned it three times and then.. i could see this white light and then.. i thought i could see..

him.

omgz.

Tha end.

fanks for reading guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. reviews

omgz before i go on vacation i wanted to fank u all for your support wit this fic evn tho theres hate. so i responded to tha reviews you gave me anyway here it is biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Echoless Dreamer chapter 2 .  
**

***deep breath***  
**I shall begin by saying that I also have a character who goes by the name of Amethyst. Thus, my anger begins.**  
**But that's not why I'm writing this. Honestly, I like the idea of the story line, but for the love of Kira! Please use proper speech!**  
**Now, I like your character, but I can't read anything. I like this story line, but I'm confused as to what is happening. Please either elaborate, add more detail, or type a bit clearer. I feel like you could do great things if only I could understand. Your spelling bothers me to no end, but I also don't understand text language and hate when people use it. Not that I hate anything you've done, I just think you can do better.**  
**And please try to do better with capitalization. I read Light's name as a noun, so I'm sitting here like this: ._. This story could be great, but I don't understand it.**  
**And if this review bothers anyone by what I say, then so be it.**  
**Until your next update, I'll just sit back. Please.**  
***sighs* It's good to get that out.**  
**Echo, leaving you with a bit of constructive criticism.**

fanks

**Guest chapter 1 .  
**

**Tara Gilesbie, is that you?**

lol i dunt evn no who that is

**natalie1668 chapter 2 .  
**

**I'm so glad you updated. I feel like its the actual writer of Death Note writing this, how'd you get the characters so in character?**

its a natural talent.

**x-Rabid-Llama-Fangirl-x chapter 1 .**

**You fulfilled your promise. I was laughing so much that I cried manly tears on how my whole life is a lie.**  
**You make panda amythyst crystal cludborn something, the mother of pandas, so extremely realistic that I feel so drawn to her character. I love how accurate your portrayal of L is and it is amazingly creative how you include her into the Death Note story. L is so IC that I think this is my new favourite fic!**  
**Please update soon!**

OMGZ FANKS!1

**deadaleta chapter 1 .  
**

**No words can describe the sheer amount of epicocity (that is now a word) that you just gave to the world. Thank you, dear writer. You have changed my life. I now know that everything I knew about grammar, plot developement, and character developement was a lie. I shall follow in your footsteps in an attempt to be as great a writer as you. I bow before you, oh esteemed author. And your protagonist, Amethyst Panda C something or other. *kneels in awe and admiration***

**... *snort***

ur so nice

**Guest chapter 1 .  
**

**Perfection.**

i no right?

**a DUMB girl WITH a COMPUTER  
**

***Deep breath* I will find you...and for the good of fanfiction readers, I will break your computer. Stop this madness, stop being the magnificent troll you are! it only hurts others there was a time when this website was new and people like you were accepted, but that time is over now...Go now, run back to your bridge and live a happy, troll life! There is nothing for you here but scorn and flames! And for the love of god, finish highschool English before you show your face around here again!**

lolz. i already finished schooll.

**dancingmaknae81  
**

**It's currently a warm, sunny afternoon at around 1:30 where I live. I've just woken up. I've just gotten my phone back and my punishment lifted. It had been a good day.**

**Until you just fucking ruined it not five minutes ago.**

**Yes, I am angry that you are ruining SHINee's image as five intellegant, hard working, and talented young men by putting them in this piece of shit you call a story and only recognizing them for their appearances. Oh, let's forget the fact that they've worked their asses off for six years to create music and entertainment for an international fan base. Let's forget the fact that most of them are bi-lingual (if you even know what that means) except for Key, who is tri-lingual. Let's forget that they can all dance, sing, AND act. LETS AL JUST FORGET THAT GUYS. THE FACT THAT THEY'RE ATTRACTIVE IS ALL THAT FUCKING MATTERS APPARANTLY.**

**Screw you. Don't even dare call yourself a SHAWOL if that's really what you think. Their talent and intellect should ALWAYS come first. NEVER their looks.**

i dunt even no what a shawol is and i lyk shinnee, K?

**Guest chapter 1 .  
**

**Dear writer of this shifty fanfic,**  
**You should be ashamed of what you have posted. You need to go back to preschool, no doubt. I half way down the page, and my brain cells were begging for relief from this stupidity. You are an utter disgrace to the Death Note fandom and Kira should kill you upon the spot you stand.**  
**I am not sorry for my words towards an uneducated whale vagina like you. I must protect the fandom's dignity, but it's pretty damn hard when dip shits like you are wrecking the image of a beautiful anime. I'm sorry, but you need to delete this terribly written text message of a story or more reviews like mine will come in and make you want to "cut". I agree with Echo entirely, and wish for Kira to not have mercy upon you. I hope you realize what you have done.**  
**Wizard.**  
**P.s, your cutting threat was very insulting.**

soz.

**Echoless Dreamer chapter 5 .  
**

**It's Echo, again.**  
**What do you want me to say here? That you're "right"? Is that it? And you "feel like cutting"? I'm a horrible person? Well, lucky for you, I think I'm a horrible person, too. So it wasn't news to me.**  
**If you took writing seriously you would have at least learned to spell. I'm reading this because I have nothing better to do to waste my time.**  
**I'm finding this pretty offensive to the people who actually do cut, myself included here, and what in the actual hell is a "hipsta"? Is that even a word? No, obviously not, since my spell check is losing it's flipping mind over here.**  
**Writing is obviously NOT your life. I tried to be polite, and you didn't listen. I tried to be diplomatic, and you didn't listen.**  
**So what do you want me to say? What do you want me to say?**  
**For one, writing is supposed to be an extension of the human senses and allow you to see in your mind something that you can barely imagine without words. All I see when I read this is a blank screen. You're following too closely with the acts of other people and that's affecting this story.**  
**If I'm wrong about that, then an apology is in order.**  
**Writing is about telling it as it is, not making up things as you go along and always having a plan. It's about believing in your story, it's about having the confidence to admit you're wrong and change for the better.**  
**I've shown this story to some of my friends, you should know. One of them flipped a chair. The other one screamed "L never gasps unless it's sarcasm, is this person high?". And the third one hit their head against a wall for a while.**  
**Long story short, whatever it is you're trying to prove here, it's not working. Not at all.**  
**If this is supposed to be one of the fabled "troll" stories, then I still don't approve.**  
**You've made a mockery of something that's important to a decent amount of people. And that, that is writing. This story hurts my brain to no end, just the irritation of trying to read it.**  
**If it's any consolation, you inspired me to overcome my own writer's block. So I'd be happy about that, if I were you.**  
**-Echo, I'm not even sure what I'm leaving other than my honest opinion, and that's more than any reader has given me.**

ur friends sound awesum! omgz so glad u got ova writers block!

**WhiteTailedRaven chapter 5 .  
**

**I honestly cannot tell whether you are a young, immature child, or are simply an attention grabbing troll. XD**

im a giraffe.

**natalie1668 chapter 4 .  
**

**:O**

omgz cliffhanga!1

**lol chapter 3 .  
**

**Omg, dat waz da most trolly story me has eva red!**

what do u mean

**natalie1668 chapter 3 .  
**

**:O**

.. another cliffhanga?

**Sarysoda chapter 2 .  
**

**I feel like I'm always the only one who realizes that these types of stories are troll stories. Everyone else is like "Wow you need to improve/use spellcheck/etc." Like no. She/he aint gonna use no spellcheck because she is a flipping troll. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna have a laugh and enjoy this troll story.**

omgz spellcheck is so anooying.

**Sarysoda chapter 1 .  
**

**When I was reading your summary and read the part when you said "OMG PLZ REVIEW" I just knew you were a troll. lol.**

its a great summary

**Guest chapter 1 .  
**

**Learn how to use the correct grammar then maybe this story will actually be good… as for now try not to use text "talk"… also last but not least you spell DEATH like that not "DETH" …!,**

omgz uR grammar sucks

**Echoless Dreamer chapter 3 .  
**

**And now I have given up hope that you can do better.**  
**I want you to listen and listen good. Or read it good. Whatever you feel would be proper.**  
**Please, calmly delete this story and get off of this site. No matter what the good reviews say.**  
**There is not one detail, not one. I have no clue what you are trying to do but I do not approve of it. Please stop this insanity now. There is only so much crap I can take before I snap.**  
**If I may say this, you have misused the name of Amethyst and incredibly disappointed me as a reader. You could have made this a great story, but no. You just couldn't give me the satisfaction of knowing I did something productive today.**  
**Hate me for this if you want.**  
**It needed to be said eventually.**  
**Come back and try again when you're ready to used real language and write with your heart and soul. Because writing is not your life until you live and breath it in every moment. This site means a lot to some people, even if it doesn't seem that way to you. Writing is meant to bring emotion, not make me want to stab something out of irritation.**  
**Honestly, I don't know why I'm even still reading this. Maybe because I want to see you fail. No. That's rude. But it's the truth.**  
**If anyone has a problem with this, then I do not care.**  
**Learn to write properly, then try again. Life is not one big text message, and never ever treat a story as if it is.**  
**-Echo, leaving you with a little bit of knowledge in hopes you can make the right choice.**

hey my writing was emotional anyway y u still reading?

**dancingmaknae81 chapter 3 .  
**

**I'm concerned.**

**You know why?**

**Because you keep mentioning SHINee.**

lol

**They're a group that is very very dear to me, and all five boys hold a very special place in my heart.**

**The only reason why I keep reading this god awful, utterly pathetic excuse for a story is to rip into you the very SECOND I find out you have utterly screwed up SHINee. I swear to god, if you make them look like a total joke and embarrass this fandom, I will not be happy. This group and their fans have made me the happiest I've been in years. If you insult that, I am NOT going to be the nice, happy person I usually am.**

**You've been warned.**

k fanks but i already said i lyk shinnee

**x-Rabid-Llama-Fangirl-x chapter 2 .  
**

**You 'rocK' too! Thanks for updating this atrocious (that means good in your language) fic!**  
**You really kept L in character by not making him fall in love and so was Light.**  
**BTW, what the hell is a 'flurry of tortures buttfly souls'?**  
**I can't believe L's plan was SHINEEE!**  
**My favourite part was when Watari shot Takada. Didn't Light notice her dying, or was he too distracted by Panda Amethyst Sparkle Charlotte C's beauty? That makes so much sense.**  
**I can't wait for the next update. Really. I am so very excited right now.**

omygosh fanks! you are the best! ^_^

**Anon chapter 1 .  
**

**I don't even know how this could pass as a fan lousy piece couldn't even make it onto the walls of a kindergarten school. And, for record, you don't need to use text talk in every sentence. -.-'**  
**Your grammar is atrocious, and have you ever heard of spell check? I mean like really. I bet all these people saying good things are using sarcasm or are your friends putting in a good wordfor the future readers. And then this thing about the capitalizing the beginning letter of each character's , that's my review. But if you're to lazy to read it all, This should simplify it, you should work on simple writing skills.**

this doesnt evn make sense you no


	8. epilgue

omgz. the vacation. its so boring.

so im writing an epilgue. also ive stopped reading tha reviews becoz all of you ppl are so mean jeez if u dont like my story then get another hobby and stop reading it you hipstas. and i never even calld myself a shinnee fan i just said that i love them i dunt evn know much about them k? omgz. you ppl.

* * *

when charlotte used the time turner she was transported back to the time that she was wif L. at first, she didn't know where she was because it was dark and she woke up and blinked her eyes.

i was in the dining room of our mansion laying on the floor and i sat up and looked around but it was dark and only darkness in the room. then.. i heard a voice and i saw... our daughter. she was walking around and i almost cried becoz she looks so much like L with her blakk long messy hair and she evn had his panda eyes.

"charline" i said and she turned to me "mummy?"

i cried tears of relief taht were like salty droplets of emotion escaping from my eyes and bleeding onto the carpet that was soft.

"omgz" i said "im really back in deth note."

she ran up to me and hugged me and I embraced her tightly. I couldn't believe that I was holding her again. And then, I heard more footsteps, shuffling towards the door and my breathing wavered.

"L?" I asked, in hesitation.

The footsteps stopped and then, a head of dark inky hair appeared around the door frame; the man who I had missed for so long staring back, alarmed.

"Charlotte?" He asked, voice soft and low; a murmur.

I smiled back at him.

"I forgot that I had a time turner... I... got trapped back in my own world before."

He swallowed. Even at a time like this, his features hardly betraying any hint of emotion.

"I thought... that's what might have happened."

I rubbed my cheek into our daughters hair. Because I had only turned the silver device three times before, there must have been a gap of a couple of years. She had grown even taller than I remembered her. Well, I supposed, of course she had.

"I missed you," I whispered. "I missed you both so much."

L came over then. I could sense him moving. Soon, I felt his arms around my body, holding me tight.

"I missed you too..." he whispered softly back, "_C_."

* * *

OMGZ! THA REAL END!11eleven! its so sad but happy dunt you think? thanks for reading xxxxxxxxxxxx luv u guys evn horrible ppl love 2 u too and anyway omgz LOLZ i cant evn.. cant evn *bangs head on keyboard* i hope dat sum of u never reproduce or tha human race is doomed thats all i hav to say 2 u.


End file.
